


Of Lunch Dates And Flower Crowns

by orphan_account



Category: Lorien Legacies, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: AU, M/M, i have problems, i liked this idea, im so tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marina and Naveen were discustingly, madly in love. They just didn't see it yet. That's why John Smith, Naveen's best friend, and Sam Goode, Marina's co-worker from the cupcake shop down the road, try and set them up after a lunch date Naveen forced John to go to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lunch Dates And Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, new year new username! I've done a personality test, and it turns out I'm number five (Which is a slight dissapointment, considering the fact my sports number is four after John. Oops. ) I decided to write a cupcake shop au because 1.I've never seen it before and 2.I went out to lunch with my friend to a little cupcake shop down on our little broadway, and it was just the cutest little thing. I originally planned on a Sam/Adam story, but I was in a 'Jam' mood, and the reveiws, veiws, and kudos for "Useless" are the highest of every LL book I've written this far.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> ~Five

The small bell over the door rang as it was opened, and Sam ran down to the cash register, where he was supposed to be working instead of reading. He adjusted his silver rimmed glasses, brushed off his white and blue apron, and made sure his flower crown was on right. He didn't honestly care what those who walked in thought of him, as they were typically old ladies who thought that  _The Cupcake Paradise_ was truly God's gift to man, but he still wanted to be presentable, even with the uniform flower crown. He leaned against the counter, smirking slightly as he saw who it was. 

 

His co-worker and best friend, Marina, had just walked in, followed by two boys. She looked nice, wearing her dark hair down and curly and a flattering pale blue dress. Her makeup was well done, and she was doing one of those easily fake date laughs that girls do when they obviously like someone. The is boy that stood closest to her was smiling broadly, leaning over slightly to get a good look at her. He was wearing a varsity football jacket from their school, and Sam knew him to be a star player. Underneath the jacket was a nice blue button up, matched with khaki pants. The second boy,  _oh God, the second boy._

 

He had a smile on his face, showing off white teeth. His smile was obviously an awkward one, yet his nose crinkled and his vivid blue eyes shone as he glanced around. He had wind swept gold hair, yet the underneath was darker, giving him a model look. It was shorter in the back, and gelled in the front slightly, giving him the look of  _I'll Break Your Heart And You'll Still Want Me._ He had on black jeans and a nice burgandy button up but his sleeves were folded by his elbows, and  _damn_ those were some nice forearms.

 

Sam quickly flattened his blonde hair down, which seemed to hate gravity. He tried to make himself look busy and not like he had just finished reading  _The Death Cure._ The three made their way to the counter, Marina giving him a big smile as she did. She spoke in a light tone when she arrived at the cash, trying not to annoy or disrupt any of the customers. "Hey Sam!" She sounded really happy, and that made Sam smile broadly. "Hey Mari, what's up?" A light blush spread it's way across her cheeks. "The three of us are out for lunch." The blonde boy in the back rolled his eyes, looking at a decoration reading "I Like Cupcakes And Cats" that Sam had bought the store after he had got Stanley. 

 

Sam nodded his head and grabbed a notebook from the drawer by the counter. "What will it be, then?" They all gave a simple order of a sandwhich and soup, which made Sam's life a lot easier than most customers usually would. The three of them sat down , Marina and Boy Number One sitting on one side and Boy Number Two sitting on the other, looking awkward as the others practically cuddled. He soon brushed off his pants for seemingly no reason and started walking over to Sam.

 

He started to rush around, thinking that he was looking for the meal. When Boy Number Two arrived at the counter, Sam had already made a sandwhich and a half. "Hey, um, do you guys have a washroom in here?" He turned around from where he was standing, desperatley trying to finish the food. "Oh yeah, just down and to the left." Sam said, pointing to a hallway nearby. Boy Number Two muttered a thanks, and went that way.   
  


  
Sam glanced over to where Marina and Boy Number One were sitting. They were giggling, and his hand was on her knee. Sam then realized who he was. His name was Naveen. He was Marina's slight obsession. She always talked of how he had the most stunning brown eyes and the most optimistic personality. He quickly finished getting all the food together, and started trying to carry it all, which was clearly not an option as he almost dropped a sandwhich on the floor.   
  
  
Luckly, that was the moment Boy Number Two stepped out of the hallway, and walked over. "Hey, do you want some help? Seems like you've got enough on your arm to feed Africa." Sam smiled lightly and passed two sandwhiches to him. "Thanks." The boy looked over to him as they began to slowly walk so nothing spilt. "You're Sam, right?"  _Oh sweet Jesus he knows my name_ "Oh yeah... and you are...." He felt the tips of his ears get red as he struggled to remember his name. "John, John Smith." 

 

At that moment Marina fell over laughing almost into Naveen's chest, which was adorable and the last of those two he could deal with. "Well John, John Smith, how about you help me with something?" John raised his eyebrow. "I'm listening." Sam smirked. "Naveen. Marina. Together." John nodded, a sly smile spreading across his face. "I'm in."

 

 


End file.
